


Necessary Research

by Amy



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the success of her first Captain Marvel textbook, Kit knew she'd have to write a follow-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



Kit liked a lot about Captain Marvel's new home, starting with how she got to fly there, but she hated how far away it was. She used to be able to just walk over to Captain Marvel's place, and now she needed a grown-up to take her.

How was she supposed to be a good sidekick when she was missing all sorts of vital information? She bet if Captain America was living in the Statue of Liberty, Bucky wouldn't have had to live in a stupid apartment with his mom. It was totally unfair. 

It was dangerous, too. If Captain Marvel lost her memory again, there was going to be so much information that Kit wouldn't be able to help her with. The superhero stuff, sure, she could figure that out. Kit's mom helped her read the newspaper whenever Captain Marvel showed up in it, and she had a scrapbook of articles. But what about Captain Marvel the person?

It wasn't like Captain Marvel had ever just said stuff. Kit learned by paying attention. She knew Captain Marvel's favorite snack foods because she helped her unpack her groceries. She knew Captain Marvel's favorite music because the walls in their building were thin. And she knew Captain Marvel was in love with Spider-woman because she was eight, not stupid.

She'd included the snacks and the music in her textbook, of course, but there hadn't been any good way to work in how much Captain Marvel definitely wanted to marry Spider-woman. At least, not that she was allowed to keep in. She'd tried, but her mom made her take the pages out because "Captain Marvel needs to figure that out on her own," which didn't even make any sense, because if they were re-teaching her everything else about her life, they might as well help her start dating the person she was clearly in love with. Her mom had spent months telling Kit not to say anything because Captain Marvel knew what she was doing, but now she didn't know what she was doing and Kit _still_ wasn't supposed to say anything. Even though everyone down to Grandma Rose totally knew.

Kit used to be able to look out her window and see if Spider-woman was flying by, and when she was, Kit could know that Captain Marvel was that much closer to realizing the truth. But now she just had to trust that Captain Marvel and Spider-woman were going to figure it out themselves

It was hard to trust adults with responsibilities this big, but Captain Marvel was a superhero. More importantly, she was _Kit's_ superhero. If anyone could do it, it would be her.


End file.
